


un simple beso

by orphan_account



Series: modern AU fics [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, De-Aged Characters, F/M, FIRST SMUT IM SO SORRY, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Of course that's already a tag, One Shot, Table Sex, The summary is bad i know, but hey at least i didn't type "ernesto and victoria make out and fuck - ft. modern au", hate to love kind of, of fucking course, she's 19 and he's 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which apparently, one kiss can escalate to something else entirely.





	un simple beso

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so recently i was talking with kchips for her modern twins au – where basically héctor and victoria (who are both 19) are twins living in the modern era, and of course imelda (who's 20), óscar y felipe (same age as héctor and vico) and ernesto (who's 21) are there too – and well, she had this headcanon of ernesto and victoria having a “hate to love” relationship and then said headcanon turned into a roleplay (she rped ernesto while i did vico) and… it kinda escalated? but it stopped before it got graphic – but sadly, i have a very dirty mind, and so this was written. 
> 
> the smut is marked with a few hearts (♡) before it begins and near its end, just so y'all can proceed with caution – or skip if NSFW things repulse you.  
> also, this is my first time writing this type of fic and NSFW ever, so i'm sorry if it seems a little... quick.
> 
> actually, i am so sorry for this in general, but also kind of not. now, enjoy.

Ernesto and Victoria hated each other.

Ever since the day Héctor brought him home after school when they were all small children, Ernesto and Victoria couldn't stand each other.

No matter what day it was or where they were, they never got along. They couldn't even stay in the same room without shooting glares at one another or starting up an argument, which was usually broken up by Héctor, who had to be the peacemaker for his friend and sister.

In the end, there was not a moment where they weren't at each other's throats – and today was no different as they were alone in an alleyway, having another argument yet again.

"You're incorrigible, Ernesto de la Cruz!" Victoria yelled. "Simply _incorrigible!_ "

"How so?" Ernesto asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well, let's see now…" Victoria held her hand up, her fingers sticking out as she began to point out all of his flaws, "You're vain, pompous, boastful, inconsiderate…"

Ernesto gritted his teething, getting more pissed off with each word that left the woman's mouth. Despite her good looks, sometimes she was just so infuriating. She drove him crazy, to the point where he just wanted to grab her face and kiss her to shut her up.

And so, he did.

"Oh, for the love of Santa Maria, shut up!" he yelled, before cupping her face with his hands and slamming his lips against hers.

Victoria's eyes widened as she felt his lips touch hers. Her mind was screaming for her to push him away, yet his lips were so soft and warm that she couldn't bring herself to push him away, not when she was actually enjoying it… not when new feelings began to surface within her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before Ernesto pulled away with a smug look on his face... that was, until he saw the dark blush on Victoria's face along with a look in her eyes that said: " _What was that for?_ "

She just stared at him in shock, completely silent as she didn't utter even a single word.

He was a bit confused and he felt a little embarrassed as well, but to look superior and indifferent, he declared: "I had to shut your stupid cute mouth!" Then, he realized that he said she was _cute_.

"C-cute…?" she stammered, her blush darkening at the compliment.

_Shit,_ he thought as he saw her blush get darker.

"What's up with you?" she asked him, confused by his actions. It wasn't like him to act this way, especially around her. "You're being… strange…"

Ernesto backed away a bit, with sweat trickling down the sides of his head. He didn't know what to say or how to answer her question, so he fled.

" _Ernesto!_ " Victoria called out after him, holding a hand out as she took a few steps forward. She then let out a sigh and shook her head.

Just what had gotten into that man?

* * *

During the next few days, Victoria tried her best to forget about the kiss, but she couldn't. No matter how much she tried to push the memory of the kiss to the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about how warm and soft Ernesto's lips had been as they pressed against hers. No matter how much she tried to, she couldn't fight the new feelings that rose within her as she thought of Ernesto. She didn't know what these feelings were; all she knew was that he was the cause of them.

Something nagged at her to go over to his house and figure out what the reason behind that kiss was, and one afternoon she did. She went over to his house and knocked on his front door, calling out, "Ernesto?"

He opened the door, and was surprised to see her standing there. "Victoria! I – wasn't expecting a visit from you." He smiled nervously, then stepped aside to let her in. "Well, err, come in, come in…"

She stepped inside the house, watching as he closed the door. As they both went into the living room, she said, "We need to talk."

"Talk about what exactly?" he asked, turning to her.

"About that kiss," Victoria answered, taking a step closer to him. "Ernesto… why did you kiss me?"

Of course, she just _had_ to bring that up. Ernesto tried to bolt out of the room, to disappear like he had done before.

But Victoria wasn't going to let him go that easily. Before he could run out of the room, she grabbed his arm tightly. "What's gotten into you?" she asked as she pulled him back. "You aren't acting right! No man just kisses a woman to keep her quiet and then calls her cute, there had to be a reason behind that kiss!"

Ernesto wanted to run away and hide forever, but he couldn't. He knew that she was right, and she deserved the truth. The only problem was that he, too, didn't know _why_ he had kissed her. Sure, in the last few months, he had begun to feel something different with her… but he hadn't thought that much about it. 

" _Tell me!_ " Victoria yelled in frustration as she just wanted to know why he had done it so that the confusion – not just over the kiss, but over her new feelings as well – would end. 

"Listen, I don't know why I acted like that!" Ernesto exclaimed, yanking his arm out of her grasp. "I was upset… and you didn't stop talking… and…"

Victoria pressed on: " _And_ …?"

Ernesto ran his hands through his hair. "Oh man… can't you just forget what happened? It was a mistake, that's all!" In his mind though, he felt bad because he _knew_ it wasn't like that. It wasn't really a mistake. A part of him _wanted_ it.

Victoria's shoulders fell as she just stared at him. A part of her was hurt by what he said as she had liked the kiss, and to hear him say that it was a mistake felt like a kick to the gut.

"Fine," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes on the ground. If she didn't look at him, she wouldn't feel hurt any further – she wouldn't end up crying.

Ernesto tried to be indifferent, but he couldn't, not when he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes and hear it in her tone. Maybe what he'd said had been a little too harsh, but why did he feel that way? Didn't he hate Victoria? Why did he kiss her? _Why couldn't he look at her without feeling guilty?_

"I'm sorry," Victoria tried to excuse herself. "I'm clearly just bothering you and being an annoying pest as always, aren't I?" her voice was a little shaky as she spoke, struggling to hold back her sadness. She wished that she wasn't feeling so sad over him when he was usually so infuriating, but… one action can change a person's feelings a lot, funnily enough. "I'll just shut up and leave now, as you wish."

_Stupid damn feelings._ Before she could leave the room, he caught her wrist. "Wait!" _Good job, casanova,_ he thought to himself. _What now?_

She turned to him. The sadness in her tone was barely masked as she asked, "What now?"

He looked at her, insecure on what to say. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I didn't want to make you upset," he elaborated. "Both with the kiss and with my words a few minutes ago…"

She shook her head. "The kiss didn't make me upset, just confused."

He tilted his head a bit, still holding onto her wrist. "Confused?"

"You – you hate me, and yet at one point you're kissing me… and… I'm _enjoying it_ ," she explained. "I don't understand. Men don't kiss women they hate. They don't call them cute, they don't – they don't act so _strange_ …" She trailed off for a moment, then continued, "And _you're_ making me feel so strange! I feel something for you, and I hate that I don't know what it is! All I know is that now I'm feeling all emotional over you and it's driving me crazy!"

"You… you liked the kiss," Ernesto whispered, shocked at what he'd just heard.

"Of course I did," Victoria said bluntly. "Why do you think I bothered to ask you why you did it if I didn't?" In a more hushed tone, she added, "Your lips were so _soft_ and _warm_ …"

Without almost thinking, Ernesto asked, "You mind if I kiss you again?"

"Wh– _what?_ " Victoria stuttered.

Ernesto slowly pulled her toward him, until their noses were almost touching. "This time I ask you… can I?"

Victoria blushed a little. "I… I… yes. Yes, you can."

He leaned over slowly, causing their lips to gently meet. She was a little stunned at first, but her eyes closed as she soon returned the kiss. He brought a hand around her neck to bring her closer, trying to make the kiss more serious. She put her arms around his waist, pressing up against him.

After a while, Ernesto pulled away to look at her. "Are my lips still soft and warm?"

" _Yes,_ " Victoria answered, nearly breathless from the kiss. "They're still soft and warm."

"Your lips are warm as well," Ernesto said with a smirk on his face. "I wonder if your neck is soft too…" Without any other words, he leaned over her neck, starting to kiss it.

Victoria froze for a moment as she felt his hot breath on her neck, before she shuddered and let out a breath of pleasure.

"Just as I thought… it's so soft," Ernesto murmured, before biting her neck.

"Aah!" she whimpered as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over that area. "Ernesto…"

"Too much?" he asked her, moving away from her neck.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. " _Don't stop._ "

He picked her up and sat her on the table next to them. "I thought it was just a kiss," he laughed.

"It was," she giggled. "But then you made me want more with the neck biting."

He got close to her again. "So, I guess you don't hate me anymore…"

"No, I don't hate you anymore," she replied. "In fact, I think…" She blushed again as she thought about it – the feelings that had plagued her; the feelings that had emerged as a result of the kiss. Now, she was sure of what kind of feelings she held towards him – they were _romantic_ feelings. "I think I love you."

He looked at her with wide eyes. He, too, had figured out that he loved her, but to hear that she loved him back was a huge shock. "You… you love…"

Suddenly, he lunged forward to kiss her, almost making her fall on her back.

At first, Victoria was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking it as she kissed back.

Ernesto whispered into her ear, "I love you, too." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "But one percent of me still hates you… just a little bit, though." He smiled. "But your neck is _so fucking good_ to kiss. I think I'll do it a couple more times…"

Victoria shivered in bliss. "Please do…"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ernesto chuckled as he laid her down on the table, before he continued to kiss her neck.

Victoria held onto him tightly. "Oh, _Ernesto_ …"

"Mmmh… you know your brother will probably kill me, right?" He bit and licked her neck at one point. "Where will you find another who can kiss like me?"

"My brother won't kill you… not if he knows what's good for him," she murmured, feeling her body heat up more each time his mouth came close to her skin. "And why find another, when I've got the best kisser right here?"

He kissed her jaw, moving to her lips. "You flatter me."

"Oh no," she disagreed. "It's really _you_ who flatters _me_ with all these kisses…"

"If you feel flattered now, just wait for me to finish with you," he purred.

"Make me feel like a woman," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her, without wasting any time. She moved her hands up his neck, running her fingers through his hair as she returned the kiss just as passionately. 

Ernesto ran his hands over the woman's body, while he bit her lower lip. He pressed more kisses to her neck, while he lifted up her shirt, running his hands over her hips and stomach. "You're younger than me… are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking at her. He couldn't bring himself to take her virginity unless he knew for _certain_ that she was willing.

"Ernesto, we're only two years apart in age," Victoria told him. "I'm nineteen – an adult. I'm sure about this. I _want_ this… _I want you._ "

That was all that he needed to hear. He nodded and began to unbutton her blouse.

**♡♡♡**

She laid back a little, allowing him to undress her more easily. Her face was almost completely red as a tomato by the time he slipped her blouse off, revealing a black bra underneath.

"Woah…" He looked at her chest's curves for a moment and saw that they were perfect – not too small and not too large.

"I – I know I'm not exactly as pretty as the other girls," she started, embarrassment and a bit of shame evident in her tone. "But–"

"–don't lie to me," he interrupted her as he went to undo her bra, tossing it aside with her blouse. " _Eres perfecta._ " He gently cupped her breasts and began to knead them softly.

"Aaaaah, aauh ohh…"

"The sensitive type, aren't we, mi querida?" Ernesto teased Victoria. He kissed her left breast, then began to leave a trail of kisses from there down to her stomach, relishing in the moans that escaped her as he did so. He stopped as he moved to her pants, gently sliding them off and throwing them next to her other clothes. Afterwards, he slid off her panties, and they joined her other clothes in the floor pile. "Perfect. Now…"

Victoria watched as he took off his shirt, before he unzipped his jeans, sliding them off to reveal his manhood. Her nether region was practically soaked at this point as his body came close to hers, hovering over her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

He positioned himself at her entrance, before slowly sliding his cock inside her. When it hit her barrier, he felt her body tremble underneath him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I know it's going to hurt," she replied, wrapping her arms around his back.

He put a hand to her cheek, caressing it. "I promise I'll be gentle," he swore.

She hissed in pain as he tore through her hymen, and her hands squeezed his back tightly. The pain surged through the lower half of her body, making her feel as though something was stuffed up inside her.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, noticing her grip on him had gotten tighter. "If you want to, I can stop now and–"

"–no," she interrupted him. "Just… please wait, okay?"

He nodded – and together, they waited a few minutes before the pain ceased as it was replaced with a newfound pleasure. It surprised her by how quickly it was over, but boy, did she enjoy having him inside her.

"Ooh – _ahhh!_ " Victoria cried out as he thrusted into her. "Dios mío… you're so _big._ "

"And you're so _tight,_ " Ernesto breathed out, bucking his hips slowly, enjoying her moaning.

" _Augh,_ _faster!_ " Victoria yelled.

Ernesto complied with her demands, speeding up his pounding. The table beneath her shook each time he thrusted into her, while she breathed in and out rapidly.

"Say my name, muñequita!" he shouted, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

" _Aaah aah,_ Er– _Ernesto!_ " she screamed as he drove into her harder and faster. " _Ahhhhh!_ Ernest– _OH! YES!_ Just like that, cariño!"

Flesh pressed against flesh, skin smacking against skin – their bodies were both drenched with sweat as he fucked her hole. Neither of them had ever imagined that they'd be here now, lost within each other as they were filled with a burning, raw passion – and yet, they were.

Soon, Victoria began to feel herself reaching her climax. "Ernesto, I think I'm gonna– _ahhhhhhh..._ I can't hold it…"

"I'm close," he groaned. "Just wait for me… _espera_ …"

He drilled into her faster and harder than ever to the point where she wasn't even sure if she could hold it any longer, until…

"ERNESTO!"

"VICTORIA!"

They both cried out each other's names as he came, filling up her up with his fluids. He pulled out afterwards, some of her fluids dripping off of his cock as she let out one last moan. 

**♡♡♡**

Ernesto picked Victoria up and went over to the couch, where they both laid down while they were breathing heavily from exhaustion, staring at each other.

"That… was _increíble,_ " she panted.

"I take it you enjoyed it then?" he huffed, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I _loved_ it," she answered, smiling as she snuggled up against him. "I just hope Héctor doesn't find out."

He stroked her hair, before running a hand down her back. "As long as we pretend that we still hate each other, then he won't find out that his best friend and his sister are together…"

"You're right. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she said, smiling. She let out a content sigh as she placed her head on his chest. "Te amo, Ernesto."

"Yo tambien te amo, Victoria," he replied, making her heart flutter.

Soon, they both drifted off to sleep, filled with bliss and a burning love for each other, and all because of one simple kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll eventually write a comedic followup to this, but for now y'all can just have the smutty stuff – which i'm hoping was good despite it being my first. ^^"  
> oh, and when he said "muñequita" – it's the spanish equivalent of "doll", in case anyone was thinking that it meant "toy" (aka "juguete" in this context.  
> this probably has a few errors, but i'll edit those out for later because right now i'm so tired. woops.
> 
> to end this off on a random note: happy late birthday to gael garcia bernal and héctor rivera! obviously, this wasn't how i planned to celebrate the "holiday" yesterday but y'know, things happen.  
> anyway, feliz cumpleaños to those two and i hope you lovely folks have a good night!


End file.
